Every Body Will Die
by TheTekkenCatz
Summary: 12 Tekken fighters (and a special guest by the name of Takeshi) are going to a suspicious looking island. They all have their reasons for coming. When people start getting killed how will they survive!
1. The Unlucky Ones

_A/N: Hello Tekken fans! Or should I say __**MY**__ fans! Anyways, this is a story that I REALLY think you guys will like. I have gotten ideas from many stories and my all time favorite Tekken Survival fan fiction is called Style-Crash's: Tekken Surivor. In this chapter we will introduce the contesteants. _

**The Razor Tooth**

**Group **

**Ling Xiaoyu: Xiaoyu was very good at fighting. But the only thing that she liked more then fighting is, FUN! Xiaoyu wanted to have fun on this trip. But she wants more to see her friends again. After all it has been a full 2 years...**

**Jin Kazama: Jin is always staying at his 4 room apartment. He never did like nature unlike his mother, Jun. The only time he would go out is if Xiaoyu wanted him too. So by going to this trip, will he see her there?  
**

**Hworang: Hworang obviously loved Xiaoyu. But Jin seemed to get in his way of confessing love to her. Hworang thinks that if he went to this he would get a rematch with Jin.**

**Lili: "I will always love you!" was the last word Lili R. said when she went to Penguiwa U. She wants to see the face of her beloved Asuka, er Hworang.**

**Asuka: The spunky asian was turning 20 on the date of the trip. She thinks she should celabrate her birthday with her friends. So she wants to go on this trip.**

**Julia: Julia is very smart. She always got straight 100%'s. She knows there IS something fishy about this out of the blue trip. And she is going to find out what.**

**The Heart & Soul **

**Group**

**Kazuya: The cold hearted father of Jin. He always will dispise his son. And to finish him off he will come to the trip.**

**Michelle: Michelle will come to this trip to do one thing and one thing only. Kill Kazuya Mishima.**

**Alisa: You might be wondering why a robot isn't with teenagers. The reason for that is she is way older then any other teen here. She came to confess her love of Michelle.**

**Lee: Lee wants to come to see his bigger bro!**

**Zafina: The sand queen istructed her to go there.**

**Paul: He just came...**

_**A/N: Well there ypu have it I need two reviews in order to contuine the strory!**_


	2. First Death

_A/N: Yay! 2 reviews! If you guys keep on reviewing, those of you who reviewed twice might make an appearence on the show. Or should I say battle field...Mwhahaha!_

**Boarding Dock, 3:13 PM**

"Hey Hworang! I'm over here!" Takeshi yelled with completely no emotion. Hworang noticed Takeshi and ran over to his friend. "Wow, you actually came! Let me guess. Was it to see Asuka?" Hworang laughed. "No." Takeshi replied with still no emotion. "Ok..." Hworang sneakily said. "It says here we are to locate the Razor Tooth Group's two floored cabin. I guess we are in the Razor tooth group." Takeshi informed. Hworang nodded and the two walked to their shelter.

**Heart & Soul's, Cabin (One Floor) 4:38**

Michelle walked into her room to find a pink haired 'teenage' girl sitting on the floor with a bottle of oil at her side. Alisa then took the bottle of oil and drank it. "What the heck?!" Michelle screamed. She dropped her bags and ran out of the room. The bags fell on the floor, causing clothes to spill out. Alisa noticed Michelle's Tekken uniform. She stared at it. "Oh no! I scared Mitchy-Chan!" Alisa screamed, standing up.

**Razor Tooth's, Cabin 4:57**

Hworang and Takeshi arived to their rooms safely. Asuka opened her room door to find that her room mate laid out her bed sheets and hung stuff on the wall. Asuka looked at the pictures. There was images of her, Jin, Lili, Hworang, and Takeshi. Somebody was missing..."This must be Xiao's!" Asuka yelled. She opened her room mates bag to find Xiaoyu's Tekken uniform. "Aha! I was right!"

**Dining Room A, 6:02**

"Bonjour! Dinner is served!" Lili said as all of the Razor tooth's sat down. Everybody took a seat and and grabbed food that the girls made. "Wow Xiao, this tofu is really good!" Jin exclaimed. Xiaoyu blushed and said "Thanks.". Everybody started chatting and such. The girls cleaned up the table for a game of poker, er, BS. Julia got out some cards she had packed for fun. _Thats her idea of fun? _Hworang thought. Julia seemed to know what he was thinking and glared at him. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard on the other side of the island!

**Heart & Soul Garden, 8:47**

Lee ran to the scene to find a lifeless Paul. He looked around and saw nothing but nature. _Damn, the killer escaped. _Lee thought.

_**A/N: Hehe! Sorry it was short. I really hope you guys like it! I'll try to do another chapter today!**_


	3. OMG! died!

_A/N: Sorry I didn't write yesterday! Well if you look at the bottom authors note then you'll see somethin 8D. Btw, Yellow Is the Color of Happines, I am honored to say that you are know the presdient of Every Body Will Die's fanclub. If_

**Kazuya and Lee's Bedroom, 9:56 PM**

Kazuya took off his black coat and threw it on the bed. Lee was out doing something so he had the room to himself. He looked to see if anybody was watching and opened one of his many suit cases. There were tons of files. But the most important one was hidden at the bottom. He took the important one out and put the suitcase under the bed. The file he pulled out was Ling Xiaoyu's personal infromation. He obtained the file when his assistant, Ann Williams, went to the mayor of Kyoto's, other wise known as ( _**A/N: Yup, is the founder of Peguiwa U.),**_ and stealed Ling Xiaoyu's and Jin Kazama's file. "The only way to lure Jin is to steal Xiaoyu." He said with a grin of satasfaction.

**Lili and Asuka's Bedroom, 10:02**

Lili began to undress for a shower when somebody opened the door. She turned around to see nothing. she quickly buttoned up her shirt again and searched around the room. "Hello? Asuka?" She asked. No anwser She paniced. She heard about Paul's death from Zafina who heard it from Lee. She doesn't want to be a victim of the murders.

**Xiaoyu and Julia's Bedroom, 10:17**

"Hey Julia, aren't you wondering why only Tekken fighters were invited." Xiaoyu asked Julia. "Yeah, I came here to investigate the situation." Julia replied. "Well, after all, Lili told me about Paul's death." Xiaoyu said. "What? A death? There is certainaly something going on here." Julia.

**Author's Information**

At the island there are actually _three_ building. Two are the Heart & Soul's group and Razor Rooth's group. The third one is the central tower where people usually meet. We now travel to the tower where four of our victims are frantically looking for the manager of the island.

**Central Tower Lobby, 11:09**

Zafina, Lili, Takeshi, and Kazuya are in the lobby looking for the manager. "I can't belive there was murder!" Lili and Zafina screeched. "I thought I was going to be killed in my own bed room! But it turns out that it was only Hworang looking for me." She screamed and then sighed. "I just came looking for my _important_ suit case." Kazuya and Takeshi said. Suddenly the lights went dark! Everybody got in there fighting stances. But suddenly somebody stabbed _!

_**A/N: Alright readers! This is where you come in. Review who you want to die and then I will count each voters opinon. Who ever has the most count will have there person killed. Remember you can only choose from Zafina,Lili, Takeshi and Kazuya! Mwhahaha!**_


	4. The Killer?

_**A/N: Heyo! Sorry if your favorite died :(. Votes are votes.**_

**Prevously On EBWD...**

But suddenly somebody stabbed _!

**And Now...**

But then suddenly somebody stabbed Zafina! Blood gushed out of her chest as the blade slashed her. The killer began slicing of her skin revealing limbs. Sadly, nobody noticed Zafina had died. The killer cleaned his/her blade and decided to have more fun. He/She slashed Kazuya's right foot. But, Kazuya was smart enough to inform the other fighters in the room that he was hurt. "Ahhhh!" Kazuya screamed as he fell to the floor. Takeshi, being the closest, heard it first. "The hell?! I can't see anything!" He yelled. The killer then began repeatedly stabbed Kazuya in the heart. The killer, knowing that Kazuya was dead, ran into another room. Suddenly, the lights went on. Lili gasped as she saw to lifeless bodies on the floor. She hugged Takeshi's arm. Takeshi's eyes lit up. There seemed to be something carved in Kazuya's body!

**Julia and Xiaoyu's Room, 12:19 AM**

Xiaoyu lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. _Maybe Paul died of something other then murder_ She thought. If this island trip was actually a death game, then she would leave. Suddenly, she heard wood boards creaking. She grasped on tightly to her blanket. Even she was a fighter, she proably couldn't face a murderer. Julia seemed to be sleeping. The door opened and then closed. Xiaoyu noticed a figure hovering over her bed. "A-!" She was about to scream when she got caught off by a hand to her mouth. The figure picked her up and took her to the Xiaoyu's personal bath room. The bath room door closed and the lights came on. Jin was know shown. "J-!" She was caught off once again. "I mean, Jin!" She whispered. "Sorry, that I scared you. I was just checking if you were safe." He smiled. "Well. You still scared me!" She pracitcally yelled.

"Shhhh!"

"Oh, sorry." she whispered. "Well anyways I got to go!" He said, going for the door. XIaoyu nodded and went back to bed.

**Michelle and Alisa's Room, 12:23 AM**

Michelle and Alisa were in the process of playing Perosna 4 Arena when a knock was heard from the door. "Coming!" Michelle said quietly. She got up and opened the door. Suddenly, she felt a wild sensation on her chest. She died before Alisa could save her. Alisa ran over to the murderer. "Bi-!" She was cut off feeling a sensation on her neck. Oh no! He neck is spilling oil. The killer casually walked off and closed the door. They didn't have to do anything more. Soon enough, Alisa would run out of oil causing her body to stiffen to the point where she can't move. She would still be alive, but she would not be able to even close her eyes! She would eventually die of hunger, thirst, or sleepiness.

**Central Tower, 12:28 AM**

"Wow Takeshi you're right!" Lili said noticing Kazuya's body. "It reads: I'm one of you." Takeshi said as he lead Lili outside. "So that means the killer could be you." Takeshi said. "Hey!" She yelled smacking him in the process. "But is is unbeliveable to know that 3 people died." Lili said. Takeshi nodded. "We should get some sleep." He said. Lili nodded and they headed for Razor Tooth's cabin.

**Dining Room A, 9:06 AM**

"Ahhhh!" Xiaoyu yelled. "Huh?" Jin asked. "Look at this," Xiaoyu began as every body from Razor Tooth crowded around her. "I found this in my bag. It says, 5 down. 8 to go." she said worridly. "Wait at thought you said only three people died!" Asuka said, pointing to Lili and Takeshi. "Well we thought 3 people died." Lili said, looking embarrassed. Suddenly, a REALLY loud crash was heard outside. "It sounds like a building being demoolished!" Hworang said as he bit his finger nails. The Razor Tooths went outside to find Lee and a crushed building. "LEE. ARE YOU THE MURDERER?!" Takeshi hollered

_**A/N: Mwhahah! Is Lee the murderer?! Find out next time on EBWD!**_


	5. Hurt

_**A/N: Ello! **_

**Previously On EBWD...**

"LEE, ARE YOU THE MURDERER?!" Takeshi hollered

**And Now...**

**Outside, 9:07**

"No!" Lee hollered back at the angry Takeshi. "Well, how do we know if he is telling the truth?!" Xiaoyu questioned. "She's right. What if he is lying?" Asuka repied. "Hmmm. That coud be possiblity." Jin said as he rubbed his chin. "Hello! I'm right here!" Lee screamed. "After all, you were the one who 'found' Paul's body!" Julia protested. "This is true." Hworang said. "We cannot have another murder!" Lili screeched. "What if we take care of him? If you know hat I mean..." Asuka suggested. "NO!" Lee said, being helb back by Jin and Hworang. "I can only leave this to you, Xiaoyu. Since your one of the fastest fighters here, you can kill him faster." Asuka said. "Nu-uh. I am never going to kill ANTBODY!" Xiaoyu protested. "Fine. I guess I will have to do it." Asuka sneered. Everybody closed there eyes as Asuka did Aki Nage a dozen times to Lee's neck. And she finished him of with Whiplash and White Heron Dance. Every body opened their eyes and stared at Lee's lifeless body. No sound was heard until Asuka broke it. "I think we should go home.". Everybody packed their bags and headed for the port.

**Boarding Dock, 10:23**

All of the remaining vacationers heads were down. Julia, not noticing something very important, went to go on the steps of the cruise ship. Suddenly, she plunged into the ocean. Everybody was catious. Suddenly, Xiaoyu relaizied something. "Guys! There is no ship!" Xiaoyu screamed. Everybody looked and sure enough, there was no Pinto 6075! Julia managed to get back on land with the help of Takeshi. "I think I finally know who did this," Julia started as she swung her hair back. "The murderer was not murderer is...Ling Xiaoyu!" She screamed. Everybody's mouths hung open. "Me?" Xiaoyu snaped. "Yes. You! After all you point out stuff we can't relaize! You didn't want to anybody to know that you were the murderer so you rejected Asuka's request to kill Lee!" Julia snapped right back at Xiaoyu. "What do think every body?" Julia asked, knowing the awnser. "Well. You really don't have evidence." Lili reviled. "Yah. And Xiaoyu has been hanging out with me in the day. So she couldn't have murdered, Paul." Jin protested. "Well maybe somebody else killed Paul! And Xiaoyu killed the others!" Julia argued. "No. Xiaoyu is a best friend of Momiji.  
And nobody betrays Momoiji. The day I met Xiaoyu, I found her slightly anoying. But I began to admire her, as a friend, that she is respectful and loyal." Takeshi said. "Yah. Would a murderer look for me? Search for me across the globe?" Jin asked. "Well.." Julia embarrasingly said. "No she wouldn't." Jin said. "Would a murderer want a amusement park built for her." Asuka and Lili smiled. Julia stood there speechless. "And finally would a murderer love a Kaza-" Hworang was cut off by Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu angrily did Firecracker on Hworang. "Never mind..." Hworang said rubbing his head. Julia felt SO very embarassed. But she kept her ground. "Well-" Julia was cut off by a kick in the stomach. "SHUT UP!" Hworang hollered. Julia got into her fighting stance. She will not lose. She did a double kick to Hworang's stomach, but Hworang come back by kicking her in the knees making her fall down to the floor. "Know if you want to plunge into the ocean, keep talking." Hworang said. "Bu-" Julia started. Hworang was about to make her drown when somebody grabbed his arm. "Hey. As much as I love Julia getting beat up, she doesn't deserve to die." Lili smiled. Hworang noted that she was right. There was no reason to be at the boarding dock, so the vactioners went back to their cabin.

_**A/N: Hey Guys! This is actually starting to get into the more social stuff. Like now people aren't going to get killed every chapter XD I'm going to start making chapters in peoples POV.**_


End file.
